I Know, But
by PyroMystic
Summary: GIFTFIC! Apa yang dipikirkan Hui Na tentang teman Shu-nya, dan apa yang dipikirkan Xiahou Fang tentang teman Wu-nya. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Sekali lagi baik sekarang dan untuk selamanya, berhubung KOEI nggak mau memberikan Dynasty Warriors dengan rela pada saya (yaeyalah... siapa yang mau?), saya nggak akan pernah bisa punya Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun serta chara2 lainnya... Oh, dan Xiahou Fang itu juga bukan punya saya tapi punya **Silvermoonarisato**...

Ini seharusnya jadi Giftfic buat Silvermoonarisato aka Fang2. Apa daya ternyata saya salah tanggal ultahnya... ternyata ultahnya bukan 5 Januari... Karena males nunggu kelamaan, akhirnya saya publish sekarang... XD *ditabok* Cerita ini tentang apa yang dipikirkan Hui Na tentang Xiahou Fang dan Zhao Yun sama apa yang dipikirkan Xiahou Fang tentang Hui Na dan Lu Xun.

Ya... selamat membaca, deh...

PS: Ada yang nggak tahu Xiahou Fang sama Hui Na? Yaaaahhhh... silahkan baca SLCD, deh... XD pokoknya Xiahou Fang itu dipairingkan sama Zhao Yun, sementara Hui Na dipairingkan sama Lu Xun. (Yahhh... kayak OC Zhou Ying sama Zhao Yun n OX Yangmei sama Lu Xun di ceritaku...) Ato kalo nggak anggap aja ini Yukari sama Ryu plus Kei sama Riku versi Three Kingdom Era... XD

Happy reading!

* * *

_In Hui Na's Eyes:_

Aku punya seorang teman yang berasal dari Shu. Namanya Xiahou Fang.

**Aku tahu** Xiahou Fang adalah orang yang suka memendam perasaannya. Maksudku, dia jarang sekali menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Yah, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian orang lain dengan cara membuat dirinya seolah dibebani banyak masalah. Selama ini, kalau dia punya masalah, dia lebih memilih duduk diam dan memikirkan jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

**Tapi**, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau hanya bisa cuek dan tidak peduli saja sementara temanku punya merasa terbebani oleh sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencoba membantunya, kalau dia mau.

**Aku tahu** beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat perang melawan Dong Zhuo terjadi ketika Shu, Wu, bahkan Wei harus menyatukan kekuatan, seorang jendral baru bergabung dengan Shu. Kalau tidak salah nama jendral itu Zhao Yun. Aku tidak begitu tahu karena aku pun baru saja bergabung dengan Wu, dan apa yang kudengar ini berdasarkan cerita orang saja. Misalnya dari adiknya, Xiahou Mei. Mengenai kedatangan jendral baru itu, Xiahou Fang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

**Tapi** kata Xiahou Mei, malam pertama saat Xiahou Fang bertemu Zhao Yun, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman itu karena terus memikirkan jendral baru itu.

**Aku tahu **saat suatu hari Xiahou Fang mengajak adiknya bermain di taman bunga, Zhao Yun melihat mereka. Bukannya aku mau mengintip, tapi tidak sengaja aku melihat melalui jendela ruang strategi. Rupanya Zhao Yun berusaha menyapa Xiahou Fang. Waktu itu, Xiahou Fang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Zhao Yun di sana.

**Tapi** anehnya, Zhao Yun cuma bisa memandang saja, seolah-olah dia itu patung. Sampai Xiahou Fang pergi dari taman itu pun, kehadiran Zhao Yun masih belum disadarinya.

**Aku tahu **sesudah itu tiba-tiba Xiahou Mei berbalik dan berkata, "Kak! Ada Zhao Yun di sana!". Xiahou Fang berbalik dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya mata mereka bertautan. Berhubung aku ini kawan Xiahou Fang, dari reaksinya aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya dia senang sekali bertemu dengan Zhao Yun di taman itu.

**Tapi,** pertanyaannya, kenapa Xiahou Fang cuma tersenyum sambil berkata "hai" saja? Dan sesudah itu berbalik meninggalkannya?

**Aku tahu **sesudah kejadian itu, Zhao Yun masih belum menyerah. Dia jadi semakin sering pergi ke taman bunga, dan semakin sering pula bertemu dengan Xiahou Fang. Dia berusaha agar kedatangannya tidak mengganggu atau mengagetkan kedua kakak-beradik itu.

**Tapi** Zhao Yun tidak pernah sekalipun berani bicara pada Xiahou Fang. Lalu pikirku dalam hati, kenapa Zhao Yun yang seberani itu menghadapi musuh di medan perang sekarang jadi takut menghadapi seorang gadis saja? Apa Xiahou Fang lebih mengerikan daripada Lu Bu yang dikatakan manusia terkuat di China?

**Aku tahu **Xiahou Fang pernah meminta Xiahou Mei untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Zhao Yun bahwa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Zhao Yun sebelum jendral Shu itu pergi berperang di Si Shui Gate. Xiahou Mei sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku, dan aku kira ini adalah kemajuan yang bagus.

**Tapi** baik aku maupun Xiahou Mei menjadi kecewa ketika pada saat Zhao Yun dan jendral lainnya akan berangkat, Xiahou Fang berkata dia tidak bisa menemui Zhao Yun karena ada urusan lain. Terpaksalah Xiahou Mei yang malang menyampaikan hal itu lagi pada Zhao Yun sambil minta maaf.

**Aku tahu **pada saat di medan perang, Zhao Yun berusaha mati-matian. Bukan hanya untuk kejayaan Kaisarnya sendiri, Liu Bei, melainkan juga agar dia bisa pulang dengan bangga saat bertemu dengan Xiahou Fang. Yah... laki-laki dimanapun selalu berusaha menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya dengan berjuang sekeras-kerasnya, kan? Menurutku itu bagus.

**Tapi** pada saat akhirnya Zhao Yun serta seluruh angkatan perang itu pulang, dia malah tidak bicara sedikit pun pada Xiahou Fang. Yang lebih parah, pada malam harinya saat diadakan perjamuan, dia hanya melihat Xiahou Fang tanpa memulai pembicaraan sama sekali kecuali sebuah 'hai' yang sangat simpel.

**Aku tahu **di malam perjamuan itu Xiahou Fang berusaha mengucapkan selamat pada Zhao Yun. Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, pada saat Zhao Yun pergi berperang, Xiahou Fang sedang menyiapkan hadiah untuk Zhao Yun. Rupanya dia membuatkan kantung jimat berisi Jadestone yang dipercaya bisa menjadi 'nyawa kedua' bagi orang yang memakainya.

**Tapi **sampai perjamuan itu selesai, hadiah itu masih ada di tangan Xiahou Fang. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak tahu.

**Aku tahu **bahwa Zhao Yun benar-benar sudah cinta mati pada Xiahou Fang. Dia bahkan tahu aku ini teman baiknya. Jadi, dia meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan sebuah buket bunga kesukaan Xiahou Fang. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Aku mengambil buket bunga itu dan meletakkannya malam itu juga di depan kamar Xiahou Fang.

**Tapi **besoknya, saat aku menanyakan pada Xiahou Fang, dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa di kamarnya. Akhirnya aku terpaksa minta maaf pada Zhao Yun dan mengatakan bersedia mengganti rugi bunga yang hilang. Tapi dia bilang tidak perlu. Rupanya malam itu setelah aku pergi, Zhao Yun membatalkan niatnya untuk memberikan bunga itu dan malah membuangnya.

**Aku tahu **akhirnya Xiahou Fang memberanikan diri untuk memberikan jimat itu pada Zhao Yun. Tentu saja setelah aku dan Xiahou Mei berusaha meyakinkannya berulang-ulang. Dia selalu bilang kalau Zhao Yun pasti tidak suka hadiah seperti itu. Tapi setelah terus-menerus memaksanya, dia bersedia juga.

**Tapi **dia tidak mau menyerahkannya langsung. Jadi, dia menitipkan pada seorang prajurit lain dan mengatakan agar jangan memberi tahu pada Zhao Yun siapa yang memberikannya.

**Aku tahu **Zhao Yun sangat senang menerima pemberian itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemberinya. Prajurit yang menyerahkan hadiah itu tidak mau memberikannya, sementara orang lain yang ia tanyai tidak tahu sama sekali. Akhirnya, karena merasa tidak tahan, aku mengatakan padanya kalau Xiahou Fang-lah yang memberikannya. Ketika mendengarnya, Zhao Yun lebih dari sekedar senang meski dia tidak menunjukkannya.

**Tapi **sesudahdia mengetahuinya, dia hanya bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak tahu sama sekali, dan malah tidak peduli. Dia juga tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Xiahou Fang.

**Aku tahu **aku terlalu ikut campur sebagai seorang teman. Bukan hanya Xiahou Fang menjadi marah dan kecewa setelah aku mengakui kesalahanku, hubungannya dengan Zhao Yun semakin jauh. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah cukup jauh. Sejujurnya, aku bingung sekali dengan Zhao Yun dan Xiahou Fang ini. mereka kan saling suka? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berani ngomong?

**Tapi **aku tahu aku bukan orang yang suka tinggal diam. Kami berdua baikan, dan aku masih tetap berusaha membantunya, meski kadang harus kuakui caraku sedikit ngawur.

**Aku tahu **apa yang kalian pikirkan. Kalian semua pasti mengira Zhao Yun dan Xiahou Fang selamanya tidak akan bisa jadian, kan?

**Tapi** aku lebih tahu dari kalian. Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan sekarang mereka sudah saling mengenal! Dan jangan kaget, mereka sekarang sudah berpacaran, lho!

* * *

_In Xiahou Fang's Eyes:_

Aku punya seorang teman yang berasal dari Wu. Namanya Hui Na.

**Aku tahu **Hui Na adalah orang yang kelewat cuek dan keras kepala. Yang dia pikirkan setiap hari cuma strategi dan strategi saja. Dia berjuang keras untuk menjadi strategist yang hebat supaya bisa membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga. Lagipula, alasan kenapa dia dikirim untuk bekerja di Wu adalah supaya keluarga bangsawan Wang bisa semakin dikenal. Kasihan, Hui Na. Dia seperti diperalat. Jadi, Hui Na memikul tanggung jawab berat, dan hanya itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

**Tapi **bagaimanapun, Hui Na itu seorang gadis remaja yang mulai bisa merasakan apa itu cinta, sekeras kepala apapun dia.

**Aku tahu **saat pertama kali sampai di istana Wu, Hui Na merasa tegang dan asing. Untunglah dia disambut dengan hangat oleh kakak-beradik Qiao, Putri Sun yang ramah, dan penghuni-penghuni Wu lainnya yang sama bersahabatnya.

**Tapi **pandangan Hui Na tentang Istana Wu berubah seketika saat dia bertemu dengan seorang strategist yang masih belajar sepertinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lu Xun.

**Aku tahu **sejak pertemuan pertama itu, keduanya tidak bisa akur, seperti anjing dan kucing saja. Setiap kali mereka belajar bersama, selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang bervariasi. Mulai dari perang dingin, perang adu melotot, perang mulut, perang tangan, bahkan kadang sampai senjata pun diikut sertakan.

**Tapi **anehnya, Zhou Yu dan Lü Meng, kedua guru mereka, selalu menempatkan mereka bersama. Sepertinya dua strategist senior itu punya cara khusus untuk 'mendamaikan' mereka.

**Aku tahu **mereka itu ternyata kembar astronomis, seperti duplikat saja. Ulang tahun mereka sama-sama 7 Juni, warna dan model rambut mereka sama, kekuatan Fury mereka sama-sama api, makanan kesukaan mereka sama, bahkan senjata mereka pun sama-sama pedang! Aku tahu ini dari Xiahou Mei, yang kebetulan ada bersama Hui Na di Wu. Hal ini bukan hanya mengejutkanku saja, tetapi bisa dikatakan semua orang Wu yang mengetahuinya.

**Tapi **dengan segala kesamaan itu, mereka malah tidak bisa menerima satu sama lain. Malah mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk beda sampai-sampai menyiksa diri mereka sendiri. Kudengar Hui Na pernah belajar memakai Staff seperti Zhou Yu sementara Lu Xun memakai Pike seperti Lü Meng supaya mereka tidak terlihat sama. Pada akhirnya, mereka gagal.

**Aku tahu **suatu kali Lü Meng pernah menyuruh mereka menyusun strategi perang di Si Shui Gate. Percaya atau tidak, strategi yang mereka rencanakan sendiri-sendiri ternyata sama! Xiahou Mei-lah yang memberitahuku tentang ini.

**Tapi **anehnya, keduanya malah saling menuduh yang lainnya menyontek. Padahal, bukankah jika strategi mereka sama persis, itu malah bagus? Dengan begini tidak mungkin ada perbedaan pendapat lagi, kan? Tapi ini sempat membuat sedikit kekacauan. Bahkan aku yang ada di camp Shu sempat khawatir karena sejujurnya Zhao Yun ada di sana. Kalau ada perpecahan di dalam, bagaimana bisa melawan musuh di luar?

**Aku tahu **sesudah perang itu, Hui Na dan Lu Xun dihukum dimasukkan ke Kamar Gelap. Begitu kata Xiahou Mei. Rupanya, Kamar Gelap itu sejenis ruang hukuman, dimana setiap orang yang ada di situ harus duduk dalam posisi berlutut terus sambil merenungi kesalahannya di kamar yang gelap dan dingin itu semalaman tanpa makan dan minum.

**Tapi** bukan itu yang mereka lakukan. Bukannya berlutut atau merenung, apalagi minta maaf, di kamar itu mereka berdua malah saling bertengkar dan mengumpat. Ling Tong yang kebetulan ditugasi menjaga kamar itu mengatakan padaku kalau tengah malam itu dia terpaksa menyiram keduanya dengan air dari jendela supaya kedua orang itu bisa diam.

**Aku tahu **besoknya keduanya diizinkan keluar dari ruangan. Aku bahkan berkunjung ke sana waktu itu. Rupanya yang keluar adalah Lu Xun... dengan Hui Na yang pingsan ia gendong di tangannya! Zhou Yu dan Lü Meng kaget dan menyangka mereka sudah baikan. Aku juga menyangka begitu.

**Tapi** Lu Xun berkata dengan tegas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Hui Na. Hanya saja kemarin saat Ling Tong menyirami mereka dengan air, yang terkena sebagian besar adalah Hui Na. Karena malam itu dingin, dengan baju yang basah dan perut kosong, Hui Na pingsan. Itu kenapa Lu Xun membantunya.

**Aku tahu **sejak saat itu perasaan Lu Xun pada Hui Na berubah. Hui Na yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai laki-laki tidak pernah ia pedulikan kalau sampai ia lukai saat bertengkar. Saat di kamar gelap itulah, dia mulai melihat kerapuhan dan kelemahan Hui Na yang tetap saja seorang perempuan.

**Tapi **gengsi Lu Xun yang terlalu tinggi itu membuatnya tetap saja terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Hui Na. Dia bahkan lebih sering mengejek Hui Na 'si orang lemah' sejak kejadian itu.

**Aku tahu **Hui Na ingin sekali berterima kasih karena Lu Xun sudah menggendongnya waktu keluar dari kamar gelap itu. Dia sendiri bahkan menceritakan padaku kalau pada saat di kamar gelap itu Lu Xun berusaha tidur dekat dengannya supaya bisa membuatnya merasa hangat.

**Tapi **Hui Na tidak pernah menepati kata-katanya. Yang lebih buruk, saat dia punya kesempatan untuk bilang 'terima kasih', dia malah membentak Lu Xun begini, "Heh! Siapa yang butuh gendonganmu waktu itu?! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, kok!" Itu semua berkat sifat keras kepalanya.

**Aku tahu **Lu Xun merasa sakit hati saat Hui Na bilang begitu, dan Hui Na sendiri juga pasti tahu. Jadi, malamnya, dia membuat sebuah surat yang berisi permohonan maaf, sekaligus surat yang isinya menyatakan perasaannya.

**Tapi **sampai tengah malam, keranjang sampah sudah penuh oleh surat yang gagal. Hui Na akhirnya menyerah dan melupakan ide itu.

**Aku tahu **mereka semakin lama semakin menjadi strategist yang hebat. Bahkan kepandaian keduanya sudah menyamai Zhou Yu dan Lü Meng. Sun Jian, Kaisar Wu, lantas memuji mereka yang katanya bisa membaca pikiran musuh dan membuat strategi ampuh untuk melawan.

**Tapi **aku rasa mereka tidak sehebat itu. Apa benar mereka bisa tahu pikiran musuh yang mereka tidak kenal sama sekali, padahal mengetahui perasaan suka seseorang yang mereka temui setiap hari saja mereka tidak bisa?

**Aku tahu **aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mereka. Hui Na sangat suka pada Lu Xun, begitu juga Lu Xun. Ajaibnya, siapapun yang berusaha menasihati mereka untuk berbaikan malah selalu kena marah. Keduanya tidak suka dicampuri urusannya. Ling Tong pernah hampir dipukul Lu Xun sekali dan Xiahou Mei pernah disemprot habis-habisan oleh Hui Na.

**Tapi **aku bisa membantu mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Cara yang perlahan tapi pasti. Memang akan makan waktu lama sekali, sih.

**Aku tahu **kalian akan bilang padaku untuk menyerah, kan? Kalian akan bilang kalau mereka itu kembar astronomis, tapi selama-lamanya akan terus menjadi musuh abadi. Seperti magnet yang kalau sama kutubnya, akan selalu tolak-menolak.

**Tapi **aku tidak pernah menyerah. Buktinya mereka sekarang bisa bekerja menjadi strategist yang baik... sebagai pacar!

* * *

Hehehehehe...

Jadi itu dia! Wkwkwkwkwkwk...

Emang aku sengaja bikin formatnya 'Aku tahu...' terus 'Tapi...' biar menunjukkan bagaimana kok walau kayaknya nggak mungkin banget akhirnya dua pasang itu bisa jadian akhirnya... XD

Thnx for reading!


End file.
